Kakampi Mo Ang Batas (IBC)
Kakampi Mo Ang Batas is the long-running radio-TV public service program hosted by the lawyer-tri-media personality and IBC legal counsel Atty. Batas Mauricio which offers free legal advice and counseling on the airwaves. The program premieres on October 18, 2013 and airs on IBC every Wednesday from 12:00 midnight to 12:45 a.m. (PST) after Tutok 13 and streamed live via Facebook pages of IBC, IBC News and Kakampi Mo Ang Batas. Phone numbers to send legal queries: 0917 984 24 68, 0922 833 43 96, (02) 496 80 82, (02) 394 1191. Email: batasmauricio@yahoo.com, and batasradio@yahoo.com. The radio version airs from Monday to Friday from 5:15 p.m. to 6:30 p.m. on DZTV Radyo13 1386 and DZTV TeleTrese since July 2, 2012. Synopsis Atty. Batas Mauricio informs and educates Filipinos about human rights as he introduces the viewers in the world of law through legal affairs in the public service-oriented program. Kakampi Mo Ang Batas serves its audiences who seeks legal advice. Through phone in questions and complaints, Atty. Batas gives spontaneous response supported by what is written in the law. The show has kept its reputation of truthful and sincere adherence to its mission in helping Filipinos, especially the marginalized sector of the society who couldn't afford the services of legal counsel, achieve the necessary solution to their problems concerning legalities. This program is also a means to alter people's perception about the ineffective judicial system in our country. In here, action is served abruptly on TV without going through the usual complexities in quest for a legal answer. Host *Atty. Batas Mauricio - a lawyer of Mauricio Law Office (since April 1983) and writer/columnist of tabloids including Balitang Patas Batas, Bagong Tiktik, Toro and Hataw!, Guest lawyers *Atty. JJ Jimeno-Atienza (November 8, 2013) *Chief Justice Robert John Torres (January 17, 2014) *Atty. Joji Alonso (January 24, 2014) *Atty. Reynaldo Bicol Jr. (January 31, 2014) *Atty. Persida Acosta (February 14, 2014) *Atty. Roel Pulido (February 28, 2014) *Atty. Gaby Concepcion (March 21, 2014) *Atty. Jose Sison and Atty. Jopet Sison (April 4, 2014) *Atty. Karen Jimeno (March 2, 2017) Awards and nomations 'Catholic Mass Media Awards' *40th Catholic Mass Media Awards (Best Public Service Program) - Won 'KBP Golden Dove Awards' *24th KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best Public Service Program TV Host) - Won (Atty. Batas Mauricio) *24th KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best Public Service Program for TV in Manila) - Won 'Gawad Tanglaw Awards' *2016 13th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best Public Service Program Host) - Won (Atty. Batas Mauricio) *2015 13th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best Public Service Program) - Won 'PMPC Star Awards' *32nd PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Public Service Program Host) - Won (Atty. Batas Mauricio) *29th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Public Service Program Host) - Won (Atty. Batas Mauricio) *29th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Public Service Program) - Won 'GCIC Innovative Awards' *1st GCIC Innovative Awards (Most Innovative Public Service Program) - Won References External links *Program Site *Kakampi Mo Ang Batas on Facebook *Kakampi Mo Ang Batas on Twitter See also *PCOO: Privatization of IBC-13 to start in October *IBC *IBC News and Current Affairs *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:IBC News Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:2013 Philippine television series debuts Category:Philippine television series